Knov
Knov (ノヴ, Novu) is a Hunter who participated in the Chimera Ant Extermination Mission. Appearance Bespectacled, Knov is typically seen dressed in a suit and tie. At the beginning of the Extermination Mission, he had short black hair, but near the day of the Extermination Team's assault on the Chimera Ant King's palace, it turned white due to him having a mental breakdown upon coming into contact with Shaiapouf's heinous En unprotected. He now wears a flat cap to hide his white hair. Background Knov is the master of Palm Siberia and the target of her affections. He and Morel are good comrades and both of them are members of the pro-Netero faction in the Hunters Association. Plot Chimera Ant arc Knov makes his first appearance accompanying Chairman Netero and Morel McCarnathy heading for NGL. They meet a demoralized Killua and an unconscious Gon at a checkpoint on the border of NGL. Morel taunts Killua about his weakened confidence but Knov tells him to take it easy on the boy. When Killua says that he thinks the three elite Hunters will stand no chance against Pitou, he tells him to quit and leave everything to them then advances into NGL with Netero and Morel. They estimate that the King won't be born in the next two months. The exterminators' only target is the Queen, but because Pitou's En is so large that a surgical attack on him is unworkable. Knov says they should quietly and slowly take out the ants one by one. Morel then creates an army of bunny Smoke Troopers to find out how many enemies they will have to deal with. Later, using Deep Purple, he creates a thick fog that covers an entire forest near the Ant Queen's colony and continuously tricks various Chimera Ant divisions to a room conjured by Knov, where they are decimated by the Chairman. However, the ants wise up, and by the end of the 3rd week they no longer fall into Morel and Knov's trap. Knov wants to initiate their plan, but Netero tells him and Morel to wait for their disciples. At the end of week four, an ant named Colt comes to them with the intention of surrendering, telling them about the premature birth of the King, the Queen's condition and the threat posed by the Division Commanders in case the Queen dies. This is even worse than their worst-case estimation so Morel decides to take Colt to the Chairman, whom quickly asks the Hunters Association to send Dr. Lee and his best surgeons and artificial organ specialists to the Queen's nest. Still, all they can do is to prolong the dying moment of the Queen for a few minutes. Ten days before their planned attack on the King, Knov, Morel, Knuckle, Shoot, Gon and Killua head for the Republic of East Gorteau; this is also the day the Hakoware Knuckle put on Gon expires and he can use Nen again. The Chairman sends Morel and Knov a message, telling them to break into three groups of two--Morel and Knov, Knuckle and Shoot, Gon and Killua--and separate the Royal Guards from the King. Nine days prior to the planned attack, in the evening, Knov and Morel talk to Marcos, a military leader in Ming Jol-ik's government, persuading him to sign an agreement whereby he shall disclose all military information in exchange for the protection of him and his family in a third country. Morel tells Marcos to continue his regular daily routine before they leave. Later, in the night, the ants manipulate Ming Jol-ik's corpse to place all of East Gorteau under martial law. To prevent them from slaughtering the 5,000,000 citizens, Morel puts the capital city Peijin under siege using his Smoke Troopers. Six days before the attack on the King, Morel encounters Cheetu, a division commander ant, while keeping Peijin under watch. He defeats Cheetu with little difficulty thanks to his superior intelligence and experience. Meanwhile Knov spots Flutter, a dragonfly-like ant, in Peijin. He immediately deduces that this ant specializes in reconnaissance then goes on to kill it and meets up with Morel. When Pitou cancels all of his dolls in Peijin to treat Meruem's injury, they know something serious has happened in the Palace and decide to split up--Knov is going to infiltrate the Palace to create an Exit while Morel stays in Peijin. Knov manages to create some portals in the palace but he suffers a mental breakdown upon coming into contact with Pouf's aura in Zetsu state. His hair turns white as a result and he withdraws from the invasion team. On the day of the assault on the palace, despite Knov's retirement, Morel still decides to continue with the plan. Knov takes the invasion team to the portals leading into the palace that he created. As the battles go on, Shoot and Morel are severely injured by Youpi. Using his Hide and Seek ability, Knov secretly enters the palace and consecutively takes them to his 4th dimension mansion, where they receive medical treatment. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Meruem is confirmed, Knov is seen again in the hospital where Gon, Morel, and Shoot are being treated, along with the other members of the invasion team. When a senior doctor tells him that Gon is in an extremely dangerous state, Knov says he will do everything to save his life, even if it means having to rebuild the entire hospital. He then tells Killua that he will use Hide and Seek to bring all the necessary people and equipment to the hospital. Later, after Morel reaches an agreement with Gotoh on the conditions for saving Gon, he calls Knov and tells him to prepare an isolated windowless room with nothing but Gon. Abilities & Powers Knov rarely engages in combat, favoring stealth and scheming over direct confrontation. He mainly works as a support, but is fairly skilled in infiltration and gathering information. Since he managed to take down Flutter, despite the Chimera Ant's Super Eye and ability to fly, it can be inferred that he is at least strong enough to battle a squad officer without suffering injuries. Knov is also gifted with bright and quick wit but, unlike the rest of the team in charge of killing Meruem, he lacks courage, a dearth which led him to a mental breakdown upon seeing Shaiapouf's En. From that point on, he was unable to enter the Ant's castle unless the king and the Guards were gone (and even so, he only stayed for around a minute). Master of stealth: Knov has shown himself to be able to sneak deep inside the castle that served as the Chimera Ants' nest and plant his portals totally undetected. He can take advantage of the low visibility granted by the rain and camouflage himself with twigs. Nen Knov is a pro Hunter, thus he is well versed in the usage of Nen. His Hide and Seek was crucial to the team both to watch and penetrate the king's residence. Trivia *Knov's name is probably based upon the idea of the Door Knob, since his ability allows him to create portal/doors into his own dimension. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Conjurers Category:Nen users Category:Male characters